Dust
by Dark-Illusion-Detective
Summary: Life is like extreme gear riding, at one point in time we're suppose to fall and watch the dust get kicked up...


Hey guys! Alright so I got to thinking about the Babylon Rogues and since it's been a while, I decided I would do another oneshot. Only this time it's more in Storm's point of view than anyone else's. I hope you guys like it and please tell me what you guys think.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own any of the Sonic Characters and she will NEVER own Sega.

Here you go.

* * *

**Dust**

I guess you can say life is like extreme gear riding; we wind up going so fast that when we fall off our gear we're forced to watch the dust kicked up from the ground fly toward us as our friends ride on. I'm the person who just fell off of his extreme gear and is forced to watch the dust and dirt fly at me as Jet and Wave keep riding forward, leaving me behind. Dust… that's all I have ever been able to see after Jet and Wave became an item.

My best friend is my other argument obsessed best friend's boyfriend and you'd think that I would've seen this coming. Of course as usual, I didn't. I guess I never got my head wrapped around the fact that Jet could be boyfriend material, and when I heard Wave say those words to me instantly my heart sank.

Okay before you make random accusations saying that I was in love with Wave, you're wrong. My heart didn't sink because Wave was taken or anything like that… it sank like the Titanic when it hit the iceberg because I knew they were going to leave me behind. Just like now.

You'd think I'd be happy that they were together, that I'd be on the sidelines wishing them luck, after all they're my best friends, my family. But I'm not cheering or congratulating them on the fact that they're a couple; I'm screaming and crying for them to come back. I know that mentally I'm doing those things, that I want to do those things whenever I'm forced to witness Jet and Wave kiss each other, but on the outside I shield my hurt feelings with the barrier of a false smile.

Unfortunately right now, that fake grin isn't plastered on my face as I look up at the sky. It's clear, blue and the sun is shining; I'm not sure if I should be grateful that we're seeing good weather for once, or if I should yell at the sky to mimic my feelings that I've locked up in a bottle. Then a sigh escapes from me and I look at my extreme gear.

What am I doing? I'm feeling sorry for myself because I haven't found that special someone yet, and taking my jealousy out on my two best friends. Jet told me many times that someday I'd find someone, but to have the two people that are younger than you find love before you do… it hurts. Right now… I think I'm more damaged than I let on. Right now… I just want to take back all my jealous thoughts and just join the duo in their happy place. But I know I can't; that place isn't open for me to enter yet, only when I find a companion I might be able to… who knows when that'll be though?

I'm about to stand up until I hear a familiar voice.

"Storm why are you on the ground?" Jet asks me as he takes one of my hands as does Wave with the other and pulls me up.

I could've said that I fell off, but then I started thinking again.

"Uh oh… Storm's thinking… should we be concerned?" the purple swallow asks me as she looks at me with her blue eyes, which for once… are filled with concern even though the comment was meant to mock me. But Jet's eyes are filled with the same thing that Wave's are but I don't pay attention to the expression in their eyes, I focus on my current thought.

Life is like extreme gear riding, you fall off and sometimes you're blinded by the dust your friends kick up. But if they're really your friends, they'll come back and help you up… just like Jet and Wave did. I smiled at that, if I was in their position I really wouldn't know how to help them back up, every time I fall, they come back. That's because they're my friends, if I went out with someone outside of this mutual connection between the three of us… I'm not sure if I'd be able to go back and help Jet and Wave up if they fell. Maybe that's why I haven't found anyone yet… because I'm too preoccupied with helping Jet and Wave, proving that I'm always going to be around to help them up every time they fall.

"HEY ALBA! ARE YOU IN THERE?!" Jet's voice rings in my head as I realize that they're still waiting for me to respond to Wave's question.

I smile as I shake my head, "Nah, no need to be concerned. A-And I'm a-allowed to th-think W-Wave!"

"You're stuttering… something's got you worked up."

A long moment of silence filled the air and I jump on my extreme gear, the duo mimicking me.

"Nah j-just what I've been th-thinking got me w-worked up."

Wave shrugged, "Whatever you say Storm."

Then the duo were speeding off, and I was slowly catching up to them, an actual grin on my face. And as we got closer to the airship that was standing a little ways away from where we were riding I was whispering:

"I was thinking about watching the dust fly more often."

**-**

**Okay here's the oneshot on Storm the Albatross!! I admit… it only took me twenty minutes to type this and fix it up and stuff, and it's probably not the best thing I've written. I only wrote it because sometimes I feel kind of left out in my friend's relationship and the thought that Storm must feel left out a lot actually rings in my head more than it should. But you guys are the judges as to whether or not you guys like it. As usual though, I hope you guys liked it and please tell me what you think.**


End file.
